xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Guardian Host
The Guardian Races(Aurora) currently Hosting this Ascension cycle that reside in the Universal Time Matrix at 12D Ray, Kunda-Ray and above, into the Threefold Founder Flame of the GSF Triad. The Guardian Host and their families are synonymous with the Christos elders of Krystal Star , the Lyran-Siran Founders, Holy Emerald Order(Breneau), RA Confederacy, the Ancient Master Builders, Architects and Gods empire: Xenplexian empire, The Omega collective consciousness/12 Ancient gods/Elohim, The 12 ancient gods empires/races, The Melchizedek Collective that are stemming from the Master Christos Collective/Gods empire that protect the Law of One, which is the ascending path to GSF, for any being to be able to Ascend, evolve their consciousness and exist as God, Sovereign and Free. Their mission is to protect and insure that all species discover and fulfill their genetic plan of true spiritual enlightenment and multidimensional heritage as they were intended. Threefold Founder Flame There are Three Original Primal Order Sound Fields that make up the Ray Aspects of our entire Universal creation in the Universal Time Matrix. Collectively these are also referred to as the Founders and the Threefold Flame that make up the GSF Triad. The Threefold Founder Flame gestalt of Universal consciousness is called the Guardian Host. The Three Universal Founder Rays, Blue Ray Mother Arc,Violet-Magenta Ray Father Arc, Golden Ray Sun of Christos. ONE BLUE FLAME 13D, ONE GOLD FLAME 14D, ONE VIOLET FLAME 15D. Together they are the Threefold Founder Flame of our Universal Time Matrix. The Oraphim are the Double Diamond Sun Body of the Christos that are here on planet to direct the Threefold Founder Frequencies to repair the architecture of the planetary grid, as well as communicate with the Aurora for the Aurora Krystal Matrix Re-Encryption of Elemental Body projects with the Master Christos Collective, a consortium of beings that are from the Seven Higher Heavens realms. Master Christos Collective The Oraphim are the Double Diamond Sun Body of the Christos that are here on planet to direct the Universal Threefold Founder Flame Frequencies to repair the architecture of the planetary grid, as well as communicate with the Aurora for the Aurora Krystal Matrix Re-Encryption of Elemental Body projects with the Master Christos Collective, a consortium of beings that are from the Seven Higher Heavens realms. These are the Ancient Master builder Races that are also called Guardian Host from which the Essenes on the earth have been generated. These are Rainbow Ray beings from outside of dimensionalization and are the Ascended Masters. Kunda-Ray is the rainbow field of the Ascended Master Christos Collective which unite with the Aurora rainbow fields of the same luminal crystalline light principle, or the Tri-Tone Luminaries from the Andromeda Galaxy. The Master Christos Collective are Ascended Masters of Krystal Star that may be communicated with in the Seven Higher Heavens or Trans-time continuum, which is located in the core of the next universes (through Andromeda) and corridors which lead into the higher creation realms of the God Worlds. They are a United Krystal Star Matrix Collective of beings from multiple God Realms that are in alliance with the Krystal Star and Aurora Re-encryptions projects. Their role is to unite all identities of the Personal Christ through all Precession of the Equinoxes Ascension cycles with the God Source and their collective matrix is the architecture of the Krystal Kaleidoscope which became accessible in 2014. Essentially they are the Collective Christ Sun Bodies uniting in the many universal cores simultaneously which phase lock into access into the Omniverses. Master Christos in the Triune of Universes The first section of the Triune is the Particle Universal Scale of Time, the second section of the Triune is the Anti-Particle Universal Scale of Time, the third section of the Triune is the Universal Inner Worlds Scale of Time or the In-between Spaces. The opening in the Triune of Universes timelines is called the Transtime Continuum Convergence. Triune Timelines accumulate as planet has access to their memories. There is 864 Timelines representing 864 Time Vector Codes for a total of accessing 1728 Christos Identities. This is the Personal Christ identities that connect into the Kunda-Ray of the Master Christos Collective Consciousness. Kryst Hala Tones When the tones of KA RA YA SA TA AA LA (KRYSTAL) are woven into a complete pattern, they are an actual “Merkaba” Plasma Wave Spirit Body. This Spirit Body of Krystal Consciousness is phonetically (sounds like) spelled something like: CHRYSTHALLA or KRYST HALA (KA RA YA SA TA HA LA - emphasis on the H), which also describes and explains (means) the male and female merged as Risen Christos Double Diamond Sun Body. These KA RA YA SA TA AA LA (KRYSTAL) tones are a part of the Krystal Star and Krystal Diamond Sun Matrix of the Ascended Masters referred to as the Master Christos Collective located in the Omniverses of the higher God Worlds. Personal Christ From the Guardian Perspective, the Personal Christ is defined as the entirety of the Personal Christos identities reunited throughout the simultaneous 12 Planetary Time Cycles in the Triune of Universes. There are twelve astrological precessions in the Universal Scale of time, each with 144 Personal Christos identities. Returning back to the twelfth astrological precession, we return to the Founder Cosmic Cube Matrix, to reclaim all of our identities throughout the time cycles. During the Ascension process, we undergo the process of reintegration and uniting all of our identities throughout these simultaneous time cycles, and this collective identity connected to the Godhead is referred to as our Personal Christ. The Personal Christ identity is reintegrated and embodied within the Krystallah eternal lightbody template in which was reclaimed on planet earth in the cycle of Morphogenesis, or Rise of Paliadorians that began in 2018. Aurora The consciousness units of the next Universe, the Rays of the next Universe, the beings that live there in alignment with Krystal Star and Unity Intelligence, are called Aurora. Krystal Star works with the Aurora to build platforms that are safe zones that step over the reversal fields running on the earth from the Frequency Fence and NET. They are sometimes referred to as the Dragon Luminaries or the Tri-Tone Luminary Grid. They exist as three complete Triwaves merged as One field, with no energetic charge or separation. Aurora answered our call for assistance during the Ascension cycle, and they are the Beloved Guardians that are hosting this Universal Ascension and hosting our planet for ascension. They defend personal sovereignty through the Law of One for all life. We communicate with them, through the Aurora Portal Networks, and through Mother Arc’s Krystal Aegis breastplate. Auroras many projects also are key in the re-encryption of our DNA, by healing the elementals and the chemical DNA of our 1D and 2D elemental body. Aurora upgrades the core frequency of the elemental body and their consciousness units that chemically arrange into our DNA code. The Aurora re-encryption to organic matrix repels and dissolves the inorganic matrix of alien machinery embedded in the cellular and tissue levels. The Auroras may appear as multicolored orbs or sheets of pastel milky formless liquid light that may shape-shift into forms, and may appear similar to the Aurora Borealis (Inter-Dimensional Resonant Tone). Aurora Re-encryption of Blueprint In terms of the Aurora, their mission and support is to work with the new elemental command and this role is to re encrypt the physical body on atomic and Subatomic levels because the chemical constituents of our DNA is an elemental base, so our physical body is an elemental body and it’s comprised of these four base level chemical constituents. We can use the four elements to understand the four levels of chemicals that comprise our DNA which is earth,fire, water and air. These particle elements had gone through so much in the history of human evolution and lots of distortions that had been created on the planetary levels because, remember, we are interfacing with the planetary body, it is us, we are making up the collective body of the planet. We are holding the oneness of the planetary body as a group human soul. Elementals of the human physical body are quite distorted in the cellular matrix because of the invasion and genetic manipulation histories, thus, the re encryption process was decided to be part of mission upgrade of Ascension Plan B. Our human bodies are not transmuting fast enough the karmic base, the Miasma, that was needed in order to move us through less dense formats in order to handle the accelerated (frequency) energy. This is a primary reason that we are having the Aurora host this planet for the ascension timeline. The Aurora had been working with many of us, consciously or not. The Aurora consciousness has a pale, white opaqueness saturated with colors which almost remind me of cellophane. Oraphim The Oraphim are the Double Diamond Sun Body of the Christos that are here on planet to direct the Universal Threefold Founder Flame Frequencies to repair the architecture of the planetary grid, as well as communicate with the Aurora for the Aurora Krystal Matrix Re-Encryption of Elemental Body projects with the Master Christos Collective, a consortium of beings that are from the Seven Higher Heavens realms. These are the Ancient Master builder Races that are also called Guardian Host from which the Essenes on the earth have been generated. The Oraphim are the original “Founder Guardian Races” specialized blueprint forms that were used as a prototype body for the 6D Indigo Family of consciousness. The blueprint bodies were stepped down in frequency as the 3D consciousness human forms were not able to hold the genetic material of a full Oraphim consciousness. The Oraphim blueprint is a Lyran-Sirian shapeshifter consciousness that has the ability to biologically transmute itself in and out of a dimenionalized time matrix. It also holds all Threefold Founder Flames, are the Primal Sound Fields of the Blue Ray, Gold Ray and Magenta/Violet Ray GSF) and direct the Spectrum of Frequency of all of the Founder Races of the Christos Consciousness. It is a full Rainbow Crystal Matrix Being.... The Male Oraphim form carries a stronger electrical field and specializes in electrical field transmission, while the Female Oraphim carries the magnetic field and specializes in magnetic reception. Together they have the greatest ability of any biological race to transmit and receive the Threefold Founder Flame (Founder Frequencies or GSF to structurally repair the Universal Blueprint Bodies all the way down to our density. They are the Keepers of the Universal Time Matrix, and the capacity for them to begin their creational purposes in genetic repair is now being revealed. Blue Ray Founder The Blue Ray consciousness, are also known as the Oraphim, are the cosmic parents of the Indigo races and are accessible and able to support the incarnated Indigo races now. These "Unity Field Blue Ray Races" have been recently introduced via 13th gate circuits of Mother Arc reconnected into our planetary grid and its holographic matrix field. Another Universal level of this “Blue Ray Family” has been able to connect to this plane and have returned to claim this domain in the Natural Laws of God. The Blue Ray is a Collective of Four Universal Harmonic Layers of the Families of Blue Ray Consciousness. There are Three Primal Order Sound Fields, the Threefold Founder Flame aka the GSF that make up the Ray Aspects of our Universal creation and the Blue Ray is of the First Order of Emanation, The Mother Arc. The Highest Order of the Blue Ray Family emanate from the 13th Circuitry Gate which is the first layer projected from the (Zero Point Field) Universal God Core. This First Order Blue Ray Family is the esoteric 144,000 Genetic Timekeepers of our Universal System and is known in Egyptian-Sirian histories as the “Code of the Blue Nile”. Many wars through human and extra-terrestial history have been waged for this code which is essentially every KEY to the KING-DOMES OF GOD. DNA The Oraphim is a part of the Diamond Sun DNA Christos lineages, the original humans created from the Founder Race lines. The Diamond Sun refers to the original design of the angelic human 12 Strand DNA silicate matrix. This was the potential DNA and higher consciousness experienced by angelic human beings in previous time cycles on the 5D parallel earth, previous to its cataclysm. The Double Diamond Sun Body refers to the Original Founder Oraphim design of a fully embodied 12 strand DNA and further access to 24 other dimensions of consciousness while in a human body. When the Oraphim DNA potential is activated, it allows for physical body immortality and the ability for the consciousness bodies full transmutation out of dimensional time. Fallen Melchizedek former Blue Ray The first Primal Order sound field of Universal creation in our Time Matrix is the Blue Ray. The tone translation of the Blue Ray level of our Source Field is Melchizedek. The Blue Ray is apart of the Threefold Founder Flame and GSF Cosmic Triad. It was distorted until Mother Arc was able to return to the earth core and reclaim the Blue Ray out of the Fallen Melchizedek use. GSF The Three Universal Founder Rays, Blue Ray Mother Arc, Magenta Ray Father Arc, Golden Ray Sun of Christos. ONE BLUE FLAME 13D, ONE GOLD FLAME 14D, ONE VIOLET FLAME 15D. These are the Three primal Sound Fields or Threefold Founder Flame of all Universal creation in the Universal Time Matrix. Law of One Simply put, the Law of One is the Universal Truth that All Is One. We are all direct expressions of the One Source God Source. The Law of One is an energetic reality as well as a creational covenant with the Founder Races(Oraphim).The Law of One is practiced by the Advanced Races that promote self responsibility and accountability in our Universal Time Matrix through the comprehension of the interconnection between all living things. The Law of One expresses and acknowledges the interconnection, value and interdependence of the spirit and consciousness that animates all things. This is the path to GSF. Anuhazi One of the first 3 Breneau Collectives of Density-5, dimensions 13,14 and 15 created the first 3 manifest “Founder Races” (Also called Elohei-Elohim) The Elohei-Elohim Feline-Hominid Kristos Founders Races (Also called the Anuhazi or Lyran-Sirian Whites) and the Feline-Aquatic Ape called Anyu. Predecessors to our human angelic race line, the Lyran-Sirian Whites are also called Anuhazi, a feline-hominid seeded by the 12D Elohei (one of the three Christos Founder Races that created the Oraphim). Anuhazi is the original first externally spoken language in our Universe, and is the natural language of the Christos Founders Race. It is the original light language of our ancient ancestors. The Lyran-Sirian Whites or Anuhazi, are human elders, they are pale-skinned hominid Sirian race frequently called the Guardian Founders, whom protect the Diamond Sun Body and 12 Strand DNA. Guardian Host The Guardian Host and their families are synonymous with the Christos elders, the Lyran-Sirian Founders, the Ancient Master Builders and Architects that are stemming from the Master Christos Collective that protect the Law of One, which is the path to GSF, for any being to be able to Ascend, evolve their consciousness and exist as God, Sovereign and Free. Lyran Sirian Elders and Human Prototype Session Excerpt This is so ancient this so old, that so much of the creation that has gone off in these spaces has forgotten what it is and what it's doing. So it's not just about the human consciousness level of what the human being is endeavoring to do. But understanding that it is the human being, the prototype of the human being, because what I'm seeing is the lineage of the beings that were androgynous and were a part of the Lyran, I want to say Lyran elders. Lyran-Sirian, the Lyrans I'm getting are like one of the ancient, ancient, ancient levels of consciousness. I don't even know do they have form? I think later incarnations I think this is like shape-shifting sheets of light. It's not really even a form but they are referring to it as Lyran, because it was around the Lyran timeline, in which the Lyrans were a part of the creators of the human race. I don't know if they collaborated with the Seraphim or if they created the Seraphs, but this is around the Lyran time cycle. They are showing me that the Lyrans created human beings. What's happening now is that we're being revealed into understanding some of the greater or larger universal purposes of the human being creation. And in subsequent dimensions, as dimensions exploded out in these fragments of consciousness forgot about all of this, there were wars over the human being. They are showing me that even Ascended Masters, the beings that had some levels of awareness of what was going on with this planet, didn't even understand some of these larger reasons as to why the human being was created. They're showing me that around the Orion Wars what started to happen is that there were creations, there were beings that were feeling humanity was being played as favorite. Like these beings, they are new and they're getting all of this preferential treatment. It's a very simplified way to say it, but there was a strange level with all this warring and conflict over humanity, over this new body that had been created by these Creator God progenitors of the human race. Breneau The Breneau are Founder Consciousness (13D-14D-15D) that direct support to the Guardian Founder Races in the lower Harmonic Universe that are supporting GSF liberation and the continued spiritual evolution of humanity towards the Law of One. They are advanced beings from the highest dimensional worlds that appear as tall, luminescent figures with elongated heads and large eyes, when they physically manifest they reveal the highest refined emerald colors of the Holy Father Arc principle. They will never interfere and must be communicated with either through previous lineage associations or their presence requested with full consent and personal intent of Service to Others as a Guardian. The Guardian Groups include massive numbers with a great variety of different advanced species. The Guardian Alliance is directed by the Elohim Emerald Order Breneau who support the Guardians incarnated on the earth that are connected to the lineages of the Christos Founders Races. These are Starseeds and Indigos that have incarnated specifically to restore the Emerald Covenant, or reclamation of the Christ. The Emerald Breneau Founders specifically incarnate into the Lyran-Sirian lines that originate from Sirius B, as the blue azurites. The Christos Founders Races mission includes supporting the pathway of disclosure that leads into planetary liberation and Ascension, and providing the records for witness testimony on behalf of the earth and humanity to be freed from their alien oppressors and gain access into the Interdimensional Free World Council. RA Confederacy The specific RA Guardian group that acts as the active principle in working to fulfill the Covenant of Paliador on the earth, is a section of the RA Confederacy that exists in the Seven Higher Heavens in the next Universe and contacts us through the Gold Ray or the 14th dimensional Stargate. The RA Confederacy has segments of root races that are referred to as the Azurites, Aton, Ammonites, Viriagian Masters and the 5D Guardian Pleiadian Groups called Aztaras. The Pleiaidian Groups such as Aztaras and Mayans are taking most of the load in helping to heal the earth soul groups loading out and moving into 5D evolutionary potentials, such as reintegrating the astral body, healing the heart complex, healing the shadow and pain body of deep trauma, and assisting with single soul occupancy embodiment. This lightbody and consciousness rehabilitation support may occur while incarnated in the physical and when actually going through bardo process while dropping the body. The Azurite shield from the Sirian Guardian Yeshua project was used to protect the Law of One consciousness records on the earth for the Azurite representatives, as well as some Blue Flame Melchizedeks involved in the Egyptian timelines. This structure was absorbed into the Breneau Emerald Order shield recently, which has replaced the entire consciousness shield network for Guardian Host representatives, to contain the shield splits and the AI assimilation coding that was running in the Azurite and Indigo shield. This event allows for the 4th dimensional diamond seed heart of the Andromedan Matrix, the Aqualasha, to help reconfigure the earth’s astral body, the heart complex and override the timelines of the terrible destruction of the heart of planet earth by exploding the Giza Stargate. The Guardian previously known as Akhenaton while incarnated, is from the Aton group and is intimately involved with the reclamation of Christos mission, the Paliadorian Activations on the earth. His mission is designed to protect those who are from the original Yeshua bloodlines, which he was involved in bringing to the planet, while working with the Azurite teams over 2,000 years ago. He is the original family patriarch as it is his bloodline that propagates in the Krystic bloodlines still today, although much misinformation is still propagated about him. Personal Experience with RA Someones experience: My exposure to the RA families was being taken through the 14th Gold Ray and 14 D portal sometime during 2005 and then again in 2007 with Akhenaton. I traveled there to the next Universe and we had a gathering where communication was not verbal but in color wave and code transmission. As many of us can attest, this form of communication is like getting imprinted with a ton of multidimensional language with an incredible amount of information in a few seconds, and it is impossible to express that linearly and in words to give a complete meaning. However, what was impressed upon me up there was that there is a problem with the RA extensions in this lower Universe. We are in a phantom section of the Universe, and that there are trapped levels of RA families that are entwined with the Seraphim and Gold Ray issues with the earth and other planets. ( Think of the infiltration problems with Golden Eagle Grid (GEG) in Iran-Iraq) The Seraphim branches have severe problems with Reptoid, Belial Programs, Melchizedek and other Avian hybrids that created problems with them evolving through alien hybridization and stealing genetics. During Egyptian times a lot of damage was incurred by the lower RA entities who descended further, and some of these extremely negative branches and were working with the control of the Sun and Solar System. Many of them were abducting humans and exploiting them. They seem to have relationships with these Draconians factions in the Middle East. So in my experience, the RA Confederation is a part of the Guardian Alliance that exists through the 14th dimension in the Seven Higher Heavens and has a major project in finding all their Gold Ray aspects that got lost down in the phantom dimensions, and have reptile hybridization problems. They are linked into the consciousness family of Seraphim so they have all the genetic damage to deal with in relationship to the Golden Eagle Grid, and repairing horizontal grids and the respective timefields. The RA confederation through the next Universe works with us in relationship to this part of the planetary emancipation gridwork and Ascension Plan B projects. There are extensions of this RA family in the lower dimensions, that we do not communicate with. This is because they are infiltrated with Reptoid genetics and can leak information back to the Reptoid groups. These are entities that are “feathered serpents” and these entities have destroyed themselves through blood sacrifices and partaking in these horrific behaviors. For this reason to denote the RA families outside of this Universe, I refer to them as the RA Confederacy which consist of many unified groups that has many arms that handle a variety of grid projects related to these issues of the Gold Ray and how they impacted synthetic timelines, and the masculine principle in the lower dimensions. Azurites The Lyran-Sirian administrative body created the Azurite council for the sole purpose of a collective team to support the human embodiment of the Jesus Christ or the Yeshua Reclamation of the Christos Mission to repair these networks and secure the Amenti field. The Azurites were assigned primary responsibility for the carrying out of the Covenant of Paliador which is to recover the lost souls of Tara. Solar Rishi(Universal Trinity) The Solar Rishi are the first triad of light manifestations that make the Universal Trinity, that are projected from the Emerald Order and Blue Flame, Gold Order and Gold Flame, and Amethyst Order and Violet Flame from the God Source field, the Threefold Founder Flame or Cosmic Trinity. The first light manifestation of the Emerald Order are Solar Rishi Blue Ray orders of Elohim and Oraphim that direct support to the Guardian Founder Races in the lower Harmonic Universe and are supporting GSF liberation and the continued spiritual evolution of humanity towards Ascension and the Law of One. The Emerald Order of Elohim seeded the Anuhazi Feline Elohim races through the Lyran 12th Stargate in the fourth harmonic universe, on Aramatena. The second light manifestation of the Gold Order are Gold Ray orders of Seraphim, Cerez Avian bird people and Aeithan lines are the Solar Rishi which incarnated in the fourth harmonic universe on Lyra-Vega through the 10th Universal Stargate. The third light manifestation of the Amethyst Order are Violet Ray orders of Solar Rishi comprised of Cetacean, Avian Pegasus people, and aquatic Braharama seeded in the fourth harmonic universe on Lyra-Aveyon through Universal Stargate 11. The Trinity of the Emerald Order, Gold Order and Amethyst Order incarnations seeded in the fourth Harmonic Universe in the Lyran Matrix are known as the Royal Houses. Elohim The first light manifestation of the Emerald Order are Solar Rishi Blue Ray orders of Elohim and Oraphim that direct support to the Guardian Founder Races in the lower Harmonic Universe and are supporting GSF liberation and the continued spiritual evolution of humanity towards Ascension and the Law of One. The Emerald Order of Elohim seeded the Anuhazi Feline Elohim races through the Lyran 12th Stargate in the fourth harmonic universe, on Aramatena. Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information Category:Angels Category:Xenplexian empire